


fall (down) and dream (big) and sail (happily) and save (me)

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The town kind of sucked but Mari was right when she said she could find girlfriend material at the skateboarding park.





	fall (down) and dream (big) and sail (happily) and save (me)

The town kind of sucked but Mari was right when she said she could find girlfriend material at the skateboarding park.

Riko was the new girl in town and she had the pleasure or whatever to meet Mari three days after arriving. Mari was nice. She was talkative and funny— all Riko thought she herself was not. So they became friends. They had been talking for an hour or two when Mari said: ‘Want a girlfriend? Go to the skateboarding park. No way to lose there’. And she was right.

The girls were try-hards but they were cool. Not the kind of try-hard you find in Tokyo, that’s for sure. Riko was of course feeling homesick but there were three things she liked about the town she was living in now— the color of the sky, the sea and the girls in the skateboarding park. They looked friendly and even approachable. The kind of girl that is bad but good still. Made Riko feel inside of a teen rom-com from the nineties. She’d be a lead. She didn’t know if she liked that, so she was thankful she wasn’t. She felt more like the extra-type of person and wanted to keep feeling that way, because nothing good could happen to a girl like her. Such a boring, awkward girl.

She went there with Mari. Mari knew them all. Called them by their names, hugged them, asked them about their lives. They liked her lots. Mari was friends with everyone. Said she was dating Kanan (who had graduated from that park already) and Dia (who described the park as ‘vandalizing and dirty’, but Mari said it was all due to the fact she sucked at skateboarding). Riko thought that was nice. They were nice. But nothing could step out of that. Nice. Nothing could be nicer than nice, and nice was mediocre by now.

But then she met You.

You was wonderful in her very own sense of the word. She owned it, per say, and had made it her property. Riko had never seen a girl like her before. She was crazy pretty, damn cool and had the smile of a fucking angel. When Riko saw her roll over her skateboard looking confident and mesmerizing and over-all pretty fantastic she didn’t feel sad nor happy nor neutral nor nice. She felt like she had lived a miracle and like all of the sadness she had held inside her let go for a second or even two.

Mari had noticed she was into You the second Riko almost chocked on her own spit due to her but didn’t say anything. Riko was thankful about that and proceed to stare at her as much as possible, because that’s what people do when they’re into someone, or so she thought. The thing is that as she stared at her and tried to get a better picture of her eyes (she was sure she’d draw her later) You fell. But she didn’t fall like the other times, when she chuckled it off and got on her board again— she rolled and hit her head and her cap fell off. It seemed tragic. The sight of the cap alone over the sad and dirty concrete was stupidly helpless and it made Riko’s heart break.

She saw You trying to get up in what seemed to be slow-motion. Riko wanted to go help but at the same time she wanted to convince herself You was invincible, because she didn’t want to spoil her being with hers. But she wasn’t. It wasn’t a gory scene but it had blood in it and Riko, after all of the years she had dreamed of becoming either a doctor or nurse, was used to it even if she didn’t seem like that type. So when she saw the dangerous shape You’s arm was making (even if you wanted to pretend everything was alright) she instantly went where she was to the rescue, because she wanted to be invisible but also good to her.

“I’m alright,” She felt You say to the girl next to her (Tsushima, or so Riko remembered). “I’m —damn— I’m fine.” But she sounded in pain. She placed her left foot on the skateboard and it rolled away without her. You almost fell due to that. Riko’s heart starting beating to some unknown rhythm; You wanted to pretend she was okay when she wasn’t, and Riko was a sucker for that type of things.

“Hey, I’m sorry?” Riko said. You looked at her and smiled. Riko wondered if she ever stopped doing so. “Your arm. It’s broken.” Riko said. She congratulated herself for sounding so cold and stupid. You looked at her arm, cringed, and then looked at Riko and smiled.

“Don’t worry. It’s not. Happens all the time.” But she had to take her time when saying that because of her little moans of pain in-between words. “I just need to put some ice on it and—” Riko wanted to shut her up and so she did.

“It’s broken. I’m not exaggerating. It is broken and sore and ice won’t do a thing when talking about this. Let me help you.” And before You could say anything Riko was already on the procedure of what seemed to be saving her life. She even felt You mutter ‘wow, straightforward’ in that voice of hers. She blushed and kept doing whatever she could to save her arm. She didn’t want to hear anything form the girl who trying to act cool to mask a broken arm.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Sakurauchi Riko-san! Wait for me, Sakurauchi-san!” Riko felt You walk where she was, waving the arm which had a cast on it (she couldn’t see her doing so but was sure she was). Riko stopped walking and waited for her. She looked like the sun.

“Hello, Watanabe-san.” Riko said. Things weren’t as awkward as she would have expected, even if You treated her like she was her savior.

“How’re you? Have you liked it here?” She asked. Stared walking with you by her side. “It’s pretty different from Tokyo, I guess, but it’s the best place ever— and I’m not biased.”

“Uh, yes.” She said. “I mean, I do like it and it sure is different from Tokyo. But I guess I like calm things the most, and finding calmness here isn’t hard.” She added. You smiled. Crooked, toothy, careless and charming smile. Riko could’ve died from gayness in that mere instant.

“I’m happy you like it.” You said. She wanted to place her hands on the back of her head buy couldn’t due to the cast. She isn’t used to it yet, Riko thought. “I can show you some places. Calm places, I mean. Mari told me she gave you a lil’ tour but she only knows noise.” And Riko must’ve made a weird face because You started laughing.

“I don’t seem like it, I know, but I like calmness every now and again. You don’t know her yet, but when you meet Chika you’ll know what I mean. Everyone needs a change of pace every now and again, right?” Riko nodded, didn’t feel like articulating a verbal answer. She wanted to keep hearing You talking. “Wanna go there now? It’s not far, so you wont be home late.” And Riko couldn’t say no to a girl with a smile like that, so she nodded again. Of course she wanted to.

 

* * *

 

“Here’s kind of my secret place. Not even Chika knows where this is, actually.” You said as she moved some branches away from the path.

         “Why… Why are you showing it to me, then?” Riko asked. “If not even your friend knows… Then I don’t want to—” You interrupted her, putting her index finger before her lips. She winked, even.

         “It’s okay, Sakurauchi Riko-san.” You sat down on the place she’d revealed. It was on top of a cliff, just above the sea. At that time in the afternoon it was as beautiful as it could be. “Come sit.” You said. She patted the place next to her and Riko slowly walked to that spot. She sat next to you and for a moment she felt vertigo. It was high up, that place. She felt the urge to hug You’s arm, but she didn’t.

         “I came here when I was a kid, waiting for my dad’s ship to show up. Sometimes I caught him, other times I didn’t. but I liked it still. I always wanted to be a sailor like him, so looking at the sea like this made me really happy— I imagined all sorts of things when I came here, all the adventures I’d have someday. I never told Chika ‘cause even though I knew she’d be understanding I felt kinda embarrassed, I guess. I didn’t want to seem like a little kid anymore, probably. I do it until today, waiting for my dad, now I always catch him.” She chuckled. “I brought you here ‘cause you seem like the type of girl that needs a place to run away to sometimes. Here’s a place to dream, and you seem like you like to do so.” Riko smiled.

         “I like to, yes.” She said. She didn’t want to be invisible anymore to You’s beautiful shining eyes, because she seemed to understand.

         They remained quiet for a couple minutes. Riko was daydreaming when You started talking again.

         “One day I’ll stop being here, broken-armed and dreaming, and I’ll be there, sailing my way to the best days of my life. Until then, cement sea it is.” She said. She was smiling. She seemed like she wanted to keep going but held herself back from doing so. “Also, thanks for yesterday. You saved me.”

         ‘And you’re gonna save me, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> will this become a series? idk, but this had been in my drafts since like,, late 2017? and i liked it a lot, so i wanted to post it. anyways, i hope yall like it. i love writing abt riko, not gonna lie.  
> also! i made a twt, i may take requests and whatnot. check it if you want, it´s @ coldwaysnoway.
> 
> remember to smile and peace out! o7


End file.
